paranormalroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Charlotte Hayes
Name: Charlotte Hayes Age: 16 Species: Ghost Personality: Quiet, she tends to choose when to talk and when not to, and most of the time she chooses not to. She is usually distant and it's hard to get her attention; her mind is usually elsewhere. Appearance: Now a ghost, her hair is still a dark brown but she appears paler, thinner and her eyes more hollow. She still wears her wedding dress, and at her shoulder and stomach, it's a dark red-brown stain, from the wounds that killed her. And she always has a few pieces of parchment with her; but she never shows anyone what they say. History: Charlotte was the second daughter to the mayor of a big city (at least for that time) in the West, around the time of the Gold Rush. She grew up in the mayhem, always friendly to the people traveling through their town; but that wasn't always a good thing. She attracted the attention of many men, pretty for her age, and her father was in debt. So he decided to have a competition: whoever would pay the most for a bride price (money paid to the bride's parents) would get Charlotte's hand in marriage. She went along with it and the man chosen was a rich man, just searching for a pretty woman to hear him a pretty son. She found the good side in him, like as always could, and the marriage was arranged. Charlotte was still young, untaught in the ways of marriage or anything, really. The wedding went smoothly, and they returned home to their new house. He guided her to the bedroom, the traditional wedding night, but as he was laying down something rustled in his pocket and fell to the floor. "What's that?" Charlotte asked curiously. Her husband immediately started looking nervous. "Nothing." "I want to see." "You shall not defy me!" Not listening, she picked it up and as she was unfolding the parchment, she found one, two more filed inside. Then there was a knock at the door. Before anyone could stop anyone else, a twenty year old woman stepped in, wearing some lingerie or another. She opened her mouth to say something, took one look at the couple, and stared at Charlotte's husband, horrified. "You're cheating on me?!" But this wasn't the case; Charlotte was the one being cheated on, and she sat up, almost horrified. She read the pieces of parchment, hands shaking. "Letters," she whispered, then looked up at the woman. "To you!" Charlotte's new husband panicked. He had told Charlotte that he was her husband, he'd be truthful and whatnot, and it hadn't been 24 hours and he had broken his promise. The other woman wasn't conscious of Charlotte being in the situation at all. Both felt cheated and used. Scared of what Charlottle's father would do when he found out, fear was taking over his mind, and he picked up his shotgun. Two fires that night: one at Charlotte's shoulder, the other at her stomach. Even more fearful, he took his mistress and they ran away, and there Charlottle died. She awoke to find herself sleeping peacefully on her bed, but floating an inch or so above the bed's surface. Her body and the farmboy's were gone, and she realized a day or so later that she was a ghost and had died. She spent a long time in her childhood room, watching it be cleared away, eventually decaying and the house falling to nothing but ashes. Without a place to stay, she spent the years searching for her husband to get revenge, but eventually she lost hope of finding him. But she never found either, and only until recently did her search bring her across the Haven. Stop SOPA and PIPA :'( 03:47, January 27, 2012 (UTC)